STC Recruit Training Page
Starfleet Torchwood Command Recruit Training Page. This is a Special Training Page for new Recruits, There is Historical Information which is vital to every Officer in the STC, Every Officer is required to Read through this in order to Understand what we do and how we do it. '- History and Fleet Information -' 1st Part - Basic History - Including How the STC started and a Brief history of the Commander in Chief Captain Sisko. There will also be several points on our Technology and rate of Development within the past several years of being in service. 2nd Part - Our Duty - An account on what we do exactly from Technology Exchange to Exploration and Diplomatic Developments. 3rd Part - Hierarchy and Chain of Command - A List of Senior Officers and Authority Posts. 4th Part - Branches and Divisons. 5th Part - Rules and Regulations. 6th Part - Treaties and Allies - A List of Factions and Civilizations we are allied with, including a Brief History on each one. 7th Part - Enemies and Threats - A detailed History and Informative description on Each of our Enemies in the past and in the present. 8th Part - Planets and Worlds - A List of Planets the STC has Encountered. 9th Part - Future Endeavours - A Statement of a future to the STC to continue to expand and develop and continue to Explore into the Unknown. '- Technology Collected and shared by Starfleet Torchwood Command -' 1st Part - Technology History - A Brief History of Our Past Technology we use currently and which has developed the Fleet over time. 2nd Part - List of STC Technology - A List of Technology currently used and shared by the STC in the Federation. '- Starship and Shuttle Training Section -' 1st Part - Shuttle Training Information. 2nd Part - Starship Decks and Functions Information. 3rd Part - STC Flagship Service List and Information. 4th Part - Taking the Helm (For Conn Officers). '- The Stargate (Interplanitary Transportation Device) -' 1st Part - A Brief History of The Stargate we use at HQ, Offworld and everywhere in the Galaxy and Beyond. 2nd Part - Basic Functions of the Gate. 3rd Part - Locations, Addresses and Power Requirments. Section Number One - History and Fleet Information. Part 1 - Basic History. Starfleet Torchwood Command - STC, a Federation Team which is a Completely Seperate Branch of the Main Starfleet Command which Brings in New Technology to Share with the Federation. in the year 2406 Torchwood was under Command of Captain Jack Harkness which later handed part of it over to Sisko who was Interested in joining, but in the year 2407 Torchwood joined with Starfleet and became Starfleet Torchwood, but as it got larger it eventually Entitled its own Command and became Starfleet Torchwood Command in 2409. Captain Sisko Recruited 2 New Officers into the year 2408 and Developed a Small Away Group for their time Spent on Earth, it later took the name of Red Squad after Captain Tim Watters Death. The Crew Consisted of Captain Sisko, Commander Liam Raymond, Commander Megatron Nyn and Luitenant Ryan Beerling. Commander Liam was Sisko's 1st Officer (XO) for 4 months until in 2409 Rixas took his Place. The STC Is Based on Dune where their Duties are Carried out almost everyday due to Wars, Exploration, Technology Transaction and Deplomacy. For a Deeper look into Starfleet Torchwood follow this link - Starfleet Torchwood Command - STC. Part 2 - Our Duty. In Starfleet Torchwood Command our Duty is to Explore, Protect Worlds and to Collect and Share new Technology with the Federation. Since 2407 This has been our Job and we aim to do our best to benefit the Fleet and our fellow Factions. We have our Fair share of Peace Treaties, Diplomatic Relations and even Battles where there has been a disagrement in some cases. Our Quest to boldy go where no one has gone before has been a long and risky Endeavour for the Fleet, Its taken ships.. New Technology.. New Officers.. to get where we are today, without the dedication and courage our Officers have, the Fleet wouldnt be the same as it is today. Part 3 - Hierarchy and Chain of Command. Here is a List of Our Current Senior Staff Members. I Expect all Recruits to meet these Officers. Commander in Chief (CinC) Captain Sisko - Career path - Science/Command Branch. Species: Trill/Vulcan - Timelord/Pogrus - Jaffa - Several Other DNA Strands. Acting First Officer (Acting XO) Lieutenant Commander Reiko 'Datura' Mayo - Career Path - Science Branch. Species: Avilion/Fairy. First Officer (XO) Captain Rixas - Career Path - Science/Command Branch. Species: Jackel - Several Other DNA Strands Unknown. Chief of Science (CSO) Commander Megatron Nyn - Career Path - Science Branch. Species: Romulan/Bajoran - Timelord. Chief of Engineering (CEO) Commander DeafHunt - Career path - Command Branch. Species: Human, Earth Bender. Chief Medical Officer (CMO) Commander Mexes Snowpaw - Career path - Medical Branch. Species: Human. Chief of Security (SO) Lt. Commander Sulaco - Career Path - Security Branch. Species: Vulcan. Chief Tactical Officer Commander Heihachi Nakamura - Career Path - Engineering Branch. Species: Klingon. Part 4 - Branches and Divisions. This is a List of the Branches and Divisions in Starfleet Torchwood Command. Command - The command division is the corps of officers within Starfleet who specialize in command and control functions on starbases, aboard starships, and at Starfleet Command. Members of the command division are trained in leadership and have tactical training allowing them to decisively take action in organizing and mobilizing Starfleet crews to perform missions. Command officers include most all of the admiralty, captains, executive officers, adjutants, pilots and flight controller (or helmsman). Command division personnel also fill posts as tactical officers and sometimes in ordnance departments. Conn - The flight controller (also known as conn, conn officer, or astrogation plotter) was the crewmember on a Federation starship assigned the duty of piloting the vessel. This position combined the roles of the navigator and helmsman used previously. Science - The science officer was the senior staff member aboard a starship or starbase with the broad responsibility of coordinating the science department of the post. Science officer was a standard position aboard space vessels. Starfleet, Arkonian, Klingon, Romulan, and Vulcan vessels all operated with science officers. In the Vulcan High Command, the science officer was assisted by a deputy science officer. In Starfleet, several junior science officers assisted the science officer. Science officers were responsible for observing and theorizing explanations for strange or seemingly unexplainable circumstances. In the 22nd and 23rd centuries, the science officer was responsible for sensor readings. Medical - Starfleet Medical was a department of Starfleet dedicated to biological research and treatment of personnel. Based out of San Francisco on Earth, Starfleet Medical oversaw all Starfleet medical personnel and facilities. Engineering - On any space starship, engineers are officers assigned to monitor and maintain the starship's functionality. They often do most of the "grunt work" that is involved in keeping a ship or space station up and running. Engineering officers are generally assigned tasks that include maintaining and/or improving the performance of the warp drive, ship's database, computer processors and circuitry, holographic emitters, tractor beams, transporter components, observational equipment (such as sensors, probes, and satellites), weaponry systems, deflector array, hull plating, life support, shields and alternative defense systems, and many other crucial parts of a ship's anatomy. They are expected to tackle all the problems that drain the ship's resources or lower its efficiency. Security - A security officer was an officer who worked for Starfleet Security, and was, as such, part of a starship or starbase's security department, under the command of a security chief. A security officer's duties include the protection of Starfleet and Federation assets, the prevention and investigation of crimes, and personal protection of Starfleet officers and Federation or foreign dignitaries. In the 23rd century, it was customary for landing parties to include a number of security officers as guards. In 2366, Captain Jean-Luc Picard received a message from the security officer of the Klingon starship [http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/IKS_Bortas_%28Vor%27cha_class%29 IKS Bortas]. Tactical - The Tactical Officer is an officer stationed at the console that controls a ship's weaponry and shields. On Starfleet vessels, the tactical officers job is to maintain weapon and shield readiness along with executing firing solutions. These solutions can range from a low intensity phaser beam or to plot a torpedo firing pattern. Security chiefs frequently doubled as tactical officers, though the two roles weren't required to be filled by the same person. Aboard Federation starships in the mid-23rd century, these duties were handled, at least to a large degree, by the helm officer and sometimes by the navigator. On a Klingon vessel, this crewmember is called the Weapons Officer. OPS - The operations officer was a Starfleet position within the operations division which was common in the 24th century. On board starships, the role of the operations officer evolved from older 23rd century positions, such as involving some functions of the helmsman (although the bulk of duties that the helmsman and navigator were traditionally assigned to were filled by the flight controller). As well as manning the ops station (as such, overseeing internal systems control, communications and sensor system usages), ops personnel also coordinated the scheduling of resources, hardware and system usage for an entire starship, outpost or space station. Part 5 - Rules and Regulations. This is the STC Rules and Regulations. These Rules and Regulatios Apply to ALL STC Officers, and People Aboard an STC Vessel/Station. STC Rule No. 1. (Prime Directive): "No starship may interfere with the normal development of any alien life or society." STC Rule No. 2. "All Officers are to Obey their CO (Commanding Officer). If this Rule is Violated 1 Strike must be Issued to that Officer." STC Rule No. 3. "No flag officer shall beam into a hazardous area without armed escort. (This Rule can be Overriden by the CinC)" (General Order 15) - Starfleet General Orders and Regulations. STC Rule No. 4. "An emotionally Compromised Officer is not fit to serve in the position of Captain. Unless it is the CinC (Commander in Chief)" STC Rule No. 5. "If a Starship is In Distress and has no chance of escaping a serious Situation, The Captain must Order the Self Destruct Sequence, but all Alternatives must be searched before this" STC Rule No. 6. "Only the CinC (Commander in Chief) are to Issue Violators of the STC Rules and Regulations Strikes. 1st Strike (Warning), 2nd Strike (Warning), 3rd Strike 3 Day Banishment/Suspention from the STC, If the Violator Continues to Disobey, then that Officer will be Banished for a Week if not Perminantly" (Also Applies to STC Rule No. 2.) STC Rule No. 7. "No Officer is to Engage in Pointless Argument of Insult and Conflict with another Officer, If this is Violated 1 Strike will be Issued to the Violator" STC Rule No. 8. "No Junior Officer or Guest is to Activate Major Starship Systems without the Permission of the Captain, If this is Violated 1 Strike will be Issued to the Violator" STC Rule No. 9. "No Officer is to Enter the Captain's Quarters without Permission" STC Rule No. 10. "All Officers are to wear their Uniforms when on Duty at ALL times unless there is a Valid reason not to" Part 6 - Treaties and Allies. Here is a List of our Current and Past Treaties with other Factions and Races we have encountered in our history. Jackel's - The Jackel's are a Race with a very similar Background to the Goa'uld except they are on a more Lighter level, Sisko's 1st Officer Rixas is a Jackel, in 2409 the STC had a Peace Treaty with this Race and they have had a strong relation ever since. Asgardia - A great City which has layed asleep for many thousands of years. A city that holds the secrets to the advanced technology of the Asgard race...now long forgotten and deserted. There were rumors about its existence but it was never found. This is the rebirth of Asgardia, the once forgotten city, now open to all Stargate Travellers. This was also the 1st Faction The STC Allied with in the Linden Dimenson several weeks after encountering it, using the Stargate Sisko and his Team found this World and met with the Head of the Asgardians Asgard Geraln. SSFS (Special Sniping Forces Squadron) - SSFS standing for Special Sniping Forces Squadron is the most effective Military PMC in the outer rim, with a success rate of 95%. It also has the most intense training regiment as it subjects its recruits to live fire exercises almost right away. But the SSFS only accepts those with an exceptional Military record as the missions they accept are usually to have only a 35% chance of survival if not lower. Some soldiers within the SSFS used to be Spartans, ODST, UNSC and many other types. Over the past years The STC's Treaty with this Faction has been on and off due to a recurring Arrogance with the Head of the Team Delta Umino, they have had several conflicts on Dune (Arrakis). UNSC - Formerly established to serve as a space force for the United Nations in the 2160's, the United Nations Space Command (UNSC), has evolved to encompass all branches (Navy, Marine Corps, Army, Air Force, Militia and Intelligence) of the Earth Government's military. After defeating Communist and Fascist movements on Mars, the Jovian Moons and South America, civilians supporting the UN volunteered to join the newly-formed UNSC, thereby organizing the most outstanding mobilization. The UNSC has also been an on and off Peace Keep with the STC due to unseen Threats which somehow still underlie within this Faction. Asgard Command - The Asgard Faction which was first seen on Dune (Arrakis) in 2410 where Sisko met the Supreme Commander Thor, The STC and this Faction have always had good Relations and continue to work together in many situations which they encounter. Klingon Empire - Quoting the words of Chief of Tactical Commander Heihachi who brought this Treaty together "Beneath the stars that drip with blood I stand, defiant and alone. I am here, my Emperor, Call on me, I beg of Thee. I was nothing before this day and nothing Shall I remain if I cannot serve Thee now. Pain and suffering are my just rewards. Do with me as serves Thee best. It matters Not that I survive, only that which I Defend. Forfeit of life, but not of honor, in Thy Cause, death at last is welcome. I am here, My Empire, ready at last to be an instrument Of Thy will. Ready to obey and die." This Faction has kept the Treaty between the STC and Klingon Empire Strong as Commander Heihachi stands and fights along side Sisko on many Missions and Encounters with even our worst enemies in the Galaxy. Part 7 - Enemies and Threats. This is a list of our current Enemies who stand against the STC. Hordesians - The Hordesians are a cold and insidious Race under an Emperor known as Cain which the STC has been at war with since 2408. In April 2408 Emperor Cain sent out several Fleets of ships to attack Deep Space Torchwood which left the Station with severe damage. In January 2409 the Station began to experience strange Anomalies, Ementary Glitches and Time Paralex's which later turned out to be part of an Expanse forming around the Charlie Tango Sector, this later began more Anomalies which was soon designated 'Variables' which Sisko and his Crew eventually created a Counteraction System to stop the Anomalies. In 2412 a new Ship which was assigned to the STC called the USS Astro - NCC - 98469 (Federation Flyer) was attacked by a Romulan Vessel which turned out to be a disguised Hordesian ship, it beamed a Temporal Modulation Device aboard the ship causing it to Transform into a Time ship, The Warp Core became unstable and the ship was pulled back and forth through time, this eventually lead to the destruction of the ship leaving Sisko and his Crew send a distress call from the Shuttles they escaped in. Goa'uld - The Goa'uld are one of the biggest Races in STC History and had a large effect on Captain Sisko's Past. They are a race of sentient parasitic beings that take over hosts. Several species can serve as hosts, including humans and Unas. They originated on the planet designated P3X-888. They are also extremely egomaniacal due to their genetic memory and the adverse mental effects of the Sarcophagus technology. Goa'uld means "god" in the Goa'uld language. Races which will not serve them are completely destroyed without compromise. The STC have encountered this Race on Many Occasions and even one time Sisko was captured by a Jaffa Tribe when he was Offworld at an Unknown Planet and had the Tattoo of Apophis put on his forehead as a reminder of their presence in the area, Sisko has tried not to worry about the pending threat that they could have on the STC and even his home Dune. Harkonnan - House Harkonnen was a Great House during the time of the Padishah Emperors. Their capital was Giedi Prime, a heavily industrialised planet with a low photosynthetic potential. House Harkonnen was most famous for its underhanded and sinister political tactics, and for an ancient feud it maintained with another Great House, House Atreides. In addition, House Harkonnen had a reputation for ambition, malevolence, hatred and brutality. It was typically ruled by a Siridar Baron. This is another Race which was also a big part of Sisko's History on Dune (Arrakis). Borg - The Borg were a pseudo-race of cybernetic beings, or cyborgs, from the Delta Quadrant. No single individual truly existed within the Borg Collective (with the possible sole exception of the Borg Queen), as all Borg were linked into a hive mind. Their ultimate goal was the attainment of 'perfection' through the forcible assimilation of diverse sentient species, technologies, and knowledge. As a result, the Borg were among the most powerful and feared races in the galaxy, without really being a true race at all. They have always been a Threat which has popped up here and there in the Delta Quadrent in which the STC in the Linden Dimension is based. Part 8 - Planets and Worlds. This is a list of the different Planets and Worlds the STC have Encountered over the last several years. Dune (Arrakis) - Arrakis, also known as "Dune", and later "Rakis" after the fall of God-Emperor Leto Atreides II, was a harsh desert planet located on the far edge of the Old Imperium in the Canopus star system. It later became the Imperium's center under Muad'Dib's empire. It was the original and for a long time sole source of the Spice Melange, which was vital for space travel. This Planet has always been a very big part of the STC's History and to this day the STC Protect this world, It is also Sisko's home, he is Native to this world and would do anything in his power to keep it out of Threat. Over time its name has been changed by the City of Splintered Rock from Arrakis to Al Raqis then to Araxes, but dispite all the name changing, to the STC it will always be desiganed Dune and Arrakis. To find out more about this World in Captain Sisko's History follow this link - Sisko. Artemis Prime - The Location of Starfleet Torchwood Command Headquarters Tango is a large Base of Operations for The STC on Artemis Prime, a Planet on the outer edge of the Delta Quadrent. The Planet was visited and Colonised late November 2412 along with a small Moon with a surface of snow. Captain Sisko decided to design a new Building structure for this HQ which consists of a Large Pyramid in the Centre with 3 others surrounding it and a Shuttle Landing Pad on the remaining Corner of the Layout. The STC had Placed a Stargate on both the Planet and its Neighboring Moon from the Cargo Storage Facility on Deep Space Torchwood where abandoned or buried Gates are collected and stored. Magnum Prime - Magnum Prime is a vast empty grassy world where many Factions tend to land and test Weapons and new Ships etc. The STC use this World for the Construction of new Starships and Technology. LeTigre Prime - The Neighboring Planet of Magnum Prime with similar purposes from other Factions except the surface is covered with a unique Sand with an odd Tigerish pattern. Obayifo - The Largest Planet known to the STC in the Linden Dimension, Several Bases have been placed on this world but have changed location over time, An Airport placed on the surface had consealed the base of the STC and also several miles from the new Airport built in early 2412 was The City of Midgar built by the STC, a replication of the City from the Planet Gaia. Anton - Anton is a large Pre-Warp Civilization which the STC placed an Underground Science Base with a Stargate in the snowy region of the Planet, on the surface is a very earth-like Atmosphere. Gaia - Gaia, known more commonly as The Planet and also spelled Gaea, is the name of the world in which the STC had heard of from rumours over the early years, they eventually found this world later in 2411. Gaia is made up of three unnamed continents: one in the east, one in the west, and one in the north. Other large islands include the Mideel island south of the eastern continent part of a long chain of islands, a large forested island that holds the Temple of the Ancients in the southwest of the eastern continent, and a long island to the west of the western continent that is home to Wutai. Most of Gaia has a temperate climate with large grassy plains broken up by tall mountains. In this worlds History, humans have inhabited Gaia. A former weapons manufacturer, the Shinra Electric Power Company run by President Shinra, finds a way to harness Gaia's Lifestream to create Mako energy. With this power, humans build titanic mechanical wonders, such as the great city of Midgar on the eastern continent, but the power sucks the lifeblood out of Gaia, and the world is slowly dying. The area around Midgar becomes a dead-zone of perpetual night. Captain Sisko makes visits with his Tardis to Midgar to meet up with his 1st Officer who works Undercover for the Avalanche Faction who are Rebels to Shin-Ra. Part 9 - Future Endeavours. Our Goal is always to Benefit the Federation and continue to Discover and Collect New Technology to Develop the Fleet, we continue to Explore the very exsistance of our Universe making Peace Treaties, Fighting Implacable enemies and reaching our Destiny... and that may be anything, but for many it is to find someone, someone much much bigger then any Human, Any Alien or any other Species known to us or anyone. and at the end of the World and this Universe, we will all find him. Section Two - Technology Collected and Shared by Starfleet Torchwood Command. Part 1 - Technology History. Ever since the STC began they have encountered many new Technologies such as the Tardis, the Stargate, many Alien Ships, Weapons and much much more which has revolutionised the Fleet right from the beginning, over the years the Technology has been shared with other Factions in the Federation and Merged with current Standard STC Technology such as Starships and Weapons. Part 2 - List of STC Technology. - Transportation Devices/Vehicles - Tardis (Time and Reletive Dimension in Space) - A Tardis, standing for Time and Reletive Dimension in Space, is a product of the advanced technology of the Time Lords, an extraterrestrial civilisation. A properly maintained and piloted Tardis can transport its occupants to any point in time and any place in the universe. The interior of a Tardis is much larger than its exterior, which can blend in with its surroundings using the ship's "chameleon circuit". Tardis's also possess a degree of sentience (which has been expressed in a variety of ways ranging from implied machine personality and free will through to the use of a conversant avatar) and provide their users with additional tools and abilities including a telepathically-based universal translation system. Stargate (Interplanitary Transportation Device) - The Stargates, also called the Astria Porta in Ancient and the Chappa'ai in Goa'uld, are a series of devices, built by the Ancients, that create artificial subspace wormholes, allowing for near-instantaneous transportation between two distant points in space. The Stargates are often considered to be the Ancients' greatest creation, and so the Ancients are often called the Gate Builders. The Ancients, the Asurans, the Tollan (with the help of the Nox), and the Ori are the only known races that have managed to build Stargates. The Stargate is also one of the most used Transportation Devices in the STC with its Instantanious Interplanitary Transportation is very beneficial for Transporting supplies and other things to distant Planets from the other side of the Galaxy to distant Galaxies. More of this Device will be explain later in the Training Page in Section 4 - The Stargate (Interplanitary Transportation Device). Delorean (Temporal Transportation Vehicle) - The DeLorean time machine was created by Doctor Emmett Brown in the late 20th Century on Earth, a plutonium-powered time machine comprised of a DeLorean DMC-12 sports car that had to reach 88 miles per hour in order to time travel. On November 5, 1955, Doc slipped on his toilet while hanging a clock in his bathroom. When he came to, he had a vision of the flux capacitor in his head. It was constructed afterward and completed in 1985. This Vehicle was later Recreated by the STC and tested for Travelling on Pre-Warp Civilizations, a later design was also tested for Distant Planitary Transportation allowing the Vehical to be Transported to other Planets using the same method for Time Travel. The Chrono Tank used a similar method in the STC Defence bases shortly after this Vehicles Construction. Time Machine (Temporal Transportation Device) - The Time Machine was based on the Original Device built by Alexander Hartigan in the late 1800's on Earth. This device was later Recreated by the STC, Two Devices were made, the Original and the Remodeled Version, they are both now kept in the Warehouse on Artemis Prime. Light Cycle - The 4th Generation light cycle has no canopy, like the upgraded 5th generation light cycle, but is very similar to the 2nd generation light cycle in shape. The front wheel is wider than the rear, which has a sphere with three spokes attaching to the wheel. It also has a small headlight. Because it has no canopy, the rider is able to perform disc attacks while on the light cycle. - Weapons - Goa'uld Zat'Nik'Tel - The Zat'nik'tel, nicknamed Zat or Zat gun by Colonel Jack O'Neill, is a handheld weapon used by the Goa'uld and their Jaffa. It is in the shape of a serpent and was first encountered by SG-1 on Apophis's Ha'tak. Its energy output, in the form of blue electrical energy, is less powerful than that of a Staff weapon. It's an extremely efficient weapon, used extensively by the Goa'uld, Tok'ra, Jaffa and the Tau'ri. This Weapon was made Standard Issue in the Security Division, Captain Sisko also tends to keep once close. Goa'uld Ma'Tok Staff Weapon - he Ma'Tok staff, known more commonly as simply a Staff weapon, is the primary weapon of Jaffa warriors. The Ma'Tok staff is a high-power, anti-personnel energy weapon. It is a two-meter staff shaped vaguely like a Goa'uld symbiote. The front end is oval-shaped, which opens to reveal the barrel of the weapon. The back end has a club, allowing the staff to double as a melee weapon at close range. It is activated by a small control spot near the mid-section and is powered by a small Liquid Naquadah power cell which will furnish the weapon for a seemingly indefinite amount of time. This was also a Standard Issued Weapon in STC Security but only for Major Battles. Lightsaber - Designed as much for elegance in combat as for ceremony, the lightsaber, also referred to as the "laser sword" by those who were unfamiliar with it, was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith and Dark Jedi. Section Three - Starship and Shuttle Training Section. Part 1 - Training Information. This is a Manditory Section for Every New Officer in Starfleet Torchwood Command. To begin, Every Shuttle used in the STC has similar Flight Systems, In the Linden Dimension each Shuttle ranging from Type 6 to 15 has the basic 'Start' and 'Stop' Chat Command to Start the Engines and stop them, The Danube Class Runabouts and Larger Starships However do not require that Command, you would simply sit down and move the directional buttons. Both Starships and Shuttles move the same using the Directional Buttons, However with Starships you would need to be even more cautious when approaching sim borders or sim edges in order to avoid a section getting lost, for Shuttles this is less of a consern as they are all One Section. Part 2 - Starship Decks and Functions Information. Each Starship in the STC has similar Deck layouts, All the Essential Rooms including, Bridge, Mess Hall, Quarters, Crew Lounge, Science Lab, Sickbay, Brig, Main Engineering, Shuttle Bay etc. All Starships are Fitting with Identical Weapons Systems e.g. Phaser Banks/Strips, Photon Torpedo Bays. Tractor Beams are also an essential System Installed in everyship and in some cases a full Deflector Control System which allows the ship to fire Large Anti-Proton Bursts or Resonance Bursts, The USS Excelsior and USS Lakota are both fitted with this System. Part 3 - STC Flagship Service List and Information. This is a List of the Current Flagships in Service of Starfleet Torchwood Command. USS Turmo - NCC - 28469. Class: Prometheus Service: Exploration. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 080311. (Active) USS Kelvin - NCC - 0514 (Current Flagship). Class: Kelvin Type. Service: STC Flagship. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 041210. (Active) USS Endeavour - NX-06 (Flagship). Class: NX STC Refit. Service: Exploration. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 211210. (Active) Original Built: 200810. USS Excelsior - NCC - 2000 (Flagship) - Refitted - Stardate: 110612. Class: Excelsior. Service: Exploration Vessel. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 061110. (Active) There are Currently over 30 Starships in the STC, Over 25 of them are Currently Active. Part 4 - Taking the Helm (For Conn Officers). This is a Special Informative Guide for new Helmsmen who have decided to take on the Conn. Helmsmen are in Control of the ship and are relied upon for many reasons, In Battle when Evasive Maneuvers are required, the Helmsman is responsible, also when retreating from a battle quickly, the Helmsman must take the responsability. Conn Officers also can be in charge of risky Shuttle Missions which require the best skills. Section Four - The Stargate (Interplanitary Transportation Device). 1st Part - A Brief History of The Stargate we use at HQ, Offworld and everywhere in the Galaxy and Beyond. The Stargate, Its one of our most used methods of Transportation in Starfleet Torchwood Command, Discovered Initially in 2409 in early June when a Gate was dedected floating in Space just outside Deep Space Torchwood, It was thought the device was jettisoned by accident as a Freighter was leaving for Warp. The STC then decided to study the Device and found early History records on file reguarding the Stargate, it was Classified on earth in the early 21st Century to the latter half shortly after First Contact in 2063. a few months after studying the device, STC Scientists manage to build a special DHD (Dial Home Device) in order to Dial the Stargate opening it to known Addresses using old History Records. Stargates are now mostly used in the Linden Dimension where they are seen more commonly and discovered more easily. 2nd Part - Basic Functions of the Gate. The Stargate is basically a device which creates an Artificial Wormhole to distant Planets allowing near-instantanious travel which can be as distant from the other edge of the Galaxy to a very distant corner of the known Universe. In Order for the Stargate to Dial, It Requires a direct Power Source, this would most commonly be found within the DHD (Dial Home Device) then on the device is 2 Ring sets of Buttons showing 36 of them, 7 and in some cases 8 or 9 Symbols Including the Point of Origin Must be selected in the right sequence in order to open the Gate. When activated, a Stargate produces a violent burst of energy known as an unstable vortex or "kawoosh". This is due to the large amount of energy needed to form a stable wormhole, while keeping one open is much less power-intensive. This event will destroy any matter it comes into contact with; however, if the event horizon is blocked to within a few microns, the vortex will be suppressed. Technologies such as the Iris on Earth's Stargate can achieve this. The vortex settles into the event horizon, nicknamed the puddle for its liquid appearance. Travelers enter through the event horizon, which dematerializes them for transport through the wormhole, to be reassembled on the other side. The Stargate will remain open so long as matter or energy continues to pass through it, to a maximum of 38 minutes. Beyond this point, massive amounts of power are needed to sustain a wormhole, which ordinary sources cannot provide. 3rd Part - Locations, Addresses and Power Requirments. This is a list of Stargate Addresses, /d is the chat commend to Dial any of these Addresses, the 1st 4 belong to the STC. STC HQ. STC Stargate Mission Room. STC Camp Site. STC Anton Outpost. Syzygy Selene. Strongmoor. Kheti. Emerald Sands. Goobert. Suilven. Ember. Serenol. Triple Jump. Wych. Android Star. Spangle.